Hello Kitty
by TheLocalAquatic
Summary: Butters is a huge Hello Kitty fan. He collects all day and night. But whilst Butters is obsessed with his collection, how does Kenny feel in all of this? Just a little drabble. Bunny. Rated for one use of inappropriate language, but otherwise innocent.
"Kenny! Look at this!" Butters squealed eagerly as he presented a headband to his best friend, "It's a limited edition Hello Kitty headband! See, it's even got…"

The teen wasn't listening to Butters for long though. He was just standing there, blankly, wondering what to do. He watched as the shorter blond kept obsessing over the kitty as his eyes began to get to big for the fragile figure they were a part of.

Oh, how Kenny envied Hello Kitty.

She just had to have all of Butters' attention, that selfish whore. Everywhere Kenny looked, he could only ever see Hello Kitty. On the walls…on the floors…hell, Butters was even wearing a t-shirt with her face on it. Kenny would've died to have Butters wear his face printed on a piece of fabric…

 _Why, Butters? What's wrong with me?_

Butters wasn't even looking at Kenny, only showing how absorbed into the Kitty he truly was. Seeing himself as unwanted, Kenny proceeded to leave to room, sighing sadly.

Then, Butters finally noticed, "Uh, Ken? You okay?"

The shorter teen wrapped an arm around his friend and gave him a cute, weak, comforting squeeze.  
Kenny smiled meekly, "Sure…" he quietly muffled, "I guess you could say that…"

Butters, being as naïve as he was, only giggled in contempt, "Well, OK! I've still gotta show ya my figurine collection!"

Clutching Kenny's parka, Butters brought him over to a table, littered with figurines of Hello Kitty dressed up as numerous things. Odd things, common things, colorful things…whatever it was, Butters had it.

The parka-clad teen sighed, "Great…more Hello Kitty…"

Butters did not hear that, and began to presenting figurines one by one, "This was one I got at Comic-Con of her as Wonder Woman, and I've got her as a nurse, a fire-fighter, a-"

Seeing he couldn't escape, Kenny let his eyes wonder around the table at all the figurines in front of him. So many pairs of eyes, just watching him.

Then he saw it.

A figurine wearing an orange parka.

Kenny picked up this peculiar figurine and examined it. It seemed to be of a slightly bigger size compared to others, yet that wasn't what made it unique…it looked just like him for god's sake! Butters noticed a disruption in the organization and turned cautiously to Kenny.

"What are ya doing, Ken?" the short blond boy asked, worried. All the fingerprints that were on the collectible now…

"Just lookin'…" Kenny could only respond as he kept examining the familiar looking figurine, "So…uh, where'd you get this one?"

Butters smiled, "Oh, that one was custom made!"

"Any reason you chose to have it look like me?"

"Well, you see…" Kenny began to notice how Butters was beginning to blush intensely, "I got it to look like you because…because…"

"Because you…like me?" Kenny suggested, and given how Butters' shied away, he knew he was correct. He then smirked, "Aw, I knew you loved me!" He proceeded to give Butters a warm hug.

Butters giggled sheepishly at the sudden touch, "Aww…well, you're welcome, Ken, but could you…umm…" he eyed the figurine in Kenny's hand, with the desire to pounce for it.

But the taller teen caught his gaze and held his arm up, "Nuh-uh-uh, my little Buttercup!", he teased, waving the figurine above him.

"C'mon Ken, that cost me fifty dollars!" Butters protested as he jumped up, waving his arms like a lunatic, "Give it back! It's fragile, too!"

"Hey, hey, Butters, take it easy!" Kenny said as he watched Butters continue to pounce for the toy.

Butters then accidentally jumped forward, his lips landing on Kenny's. He seemed to be stuck there, and Kenny could feel his grip on the toy loosening. The boys then began to explore heavily in this accidental kiss, purposely allowing each other's tongues to explore their mouths. The figurine then slipped out of Kenny's hands and shattered on the floor. However, both boys ignored the sounds around them and continued to kiss.

They eventually broke apart, fully satisfied with their findings.

Butters looked upon the discarded figurine, "Looks like it broken." He commented, not sounding as if heartbroken at this.

"Yeah, it is…" Kenny chuckled, feeling guilty, "Look, I'm sorry… I knew how much that meant to you…"

Butters placed a finger over his lips, "Don't be," he whispered, "Why should I fuss over that when I have you?"


End file.
